The present invention relates to a measuring system for continuous casting machines. More especially, the invention relates to a system of measuring and monitor the strand condition of a continuous casting machine while the machine is on-line.
The monitoring of the strand condition of continuous casting machines to provide accurate measurement of the critical strand parameters such as the roll gap, outer roll alignment and water cooling efficiency is vital.
The applicant currently markets a Strand Condition Monitor which has proven to be very successful in providing reasonably accurate measurements of the strand parameters. Such a monitoring device is disclosed in the applicant's earlier patent no. EP1128921.
The patent discloses a monitoring assembly that replaces a traditional dummy bar head at the front of the chain that pulls steel blanks through a caster. A problem associated with this system is that it can only be installed, used and detached when the casting machine is offline. A substantial amount of time and expense is wasted during the time when the machine is off-line.